Revelation
by bettingonalice123
Summary: What would happen if someone discovered the Cullens' secret? What if that someone was Mike Newton? Read as the story unfolds and the Cullens deal with their biggest fear: discovery. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Discovery

Okay, I am absurdly excited for this fic. I've been working n it for months, wanting to get it completely finished before I posted it, which it is, so now I can share it with everybody! Like I said, I am sooo excited. Revelation takes place sometime in Twilight after the meadow scene, it really can be placed anywhere you want it to. Expect posts approximately every day or two, probably no more than seven chapters. I haven't exactly counted them yet. But, regardless, I hope you enjoy!

**ANOTHER NOTE: This story has an annoying tendency to switch POVs every three or four paragraphs, sometimes less. So if you can't stand or follow POV switching in the middle of chapters, you probably won't be able to stand any of my writing, in which case I suggest you seek out some other writer's work. **

**ANOTHER ANOTHER NOTE: Don't expect this to be a long, drawn out story. Things go bad fast. I like getting to the action, and that's exactly what happens. And because of the fact that I love cliffhangers, the chapters will be short, but I PROMISE I will only have a day or two between postings, sometimes less.**

**THANKS!!**

--

**Edward's POV**

After Bella drifted off to sleep, I unwound her arms from around my neck and got gently out of bed. She rolled back over, facing the wall, murmuring something incomprehensible. I paused next to the window, glancing back at her, then climbed out, sprinting across the lawn. I would run home, change and be back before she awoke. After I was out of view of the Swan house, I began to walk. Down a broken sidewalk, along a deserted road. Nights could be so dreary.

I reached my house in a matter of minutes. I glanced at my watch; 1:32. AM. Plenty of time for a quick change. I strode through the door, ignoring how deserted it was. I pulled a tan shirt out of my closet, the same one I had worn that day in the meadow…I held it to my face. It still smelled like her. I pulled my shirt off.

"Edward!"

The door burst open, Alice standing there with a huge smile. She noticed my lack of clothing, scanning my body, clearly finding her intrusion amusing.

"Well get dressed silly! You've got to take Jasper hunting. He's gone two weeks and is about to go crazy." She noticed my reluctant look.

"Oh come on Edward" she said, grabbing my arm. "Bella'll be fine. She'll forgive you" she said confidently.

I sighed

"Emmett?"

"He's with Rosalie. I think it best we…not disturb them."

Another sigh.

"If I must." I pulled on the shirt. She shoved me toward the door.

"Get going!'

I met Jasper at the door. He said nothing and I said nothing as we walked out to the park.

"An elk and nothing else, Jasper. We don't have time." I glanced at my wrist. "Maybe I can get back to Bella before sunup…"

Jasper nodded, walking off. I stood there, watching until he went out of my sight. I rested my head in my hand, waiting.

Only three minutes later I heard an awful snarl. It was loud and pronounced, obviously not directed at an animal. I sprung up, racing through and amongst the trees, toward the still lingering sound.

Several images registered in my head.

Jasper, leaning over a buck, a single, thin stream of blood running down the side of his mouth.

The deer, with blank eyes and a distinct bite mark in its side.

And Mike Newton, standing two feet away, eyes wide.

"But you…and the deer…the blood…"

Formulating full sentences was not an ability he possessed right now.

"Vampire." He breathed, then turned to sprint off, his stride fearful and with importance. Jasper as staring up at me, not showing emotion. He sent a wave of calmness over the forest and I fought it with all of my strength.

"Dammit Jasper, stop that!" My voice was heated and angry. Instantly the calmness dissipated. Jasper looked extremely sorry for himself. I kept cursing under my breath, Jasper's eyes following me as I paced. He looked for all the world like an innocent bystander watching a tennis tournament. Albeit, a bystander with blood dripping down his face.

"Hey, how's the hunt?"

Emmett came bounding into us, shirtless and with Rosalie draped over him. I rolled my eyes; Jasper was motionless. Emmett smiled.

"I could hear you from the house. It sounded like you got a grizzly. I was wondering if you wanted to…"

He caught the scent.

"…Share." It came out quietly, different for Emmett. Then he was himself again.

"Did Bella show up?"

I shook my head tentatively.

Rosalie's face filled with shock.

"If it wasn't Bella…"

--

Takes a deep breath Well, there it is, my first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE PLEASE review! Long and detailed is the best. :-) Anyway, I promise the story gets better and I hope you keep reading!


	2. Fear

Here's the next chapter! This one is a good bit longer, and also includes Mike's POV on what happened in the forest, and a whole lotta suspense and cliffhangerness! The NEXT few chapters though, are, undoubtedly, the best in my mind, but I won't get to that, because I'm talking about THIS chapter. Okay, I'll stop my rant-read!

--

**Mike's POV**

This was pointless.

Trying to go to sleep when I knew that Bella didn't belong to me. Cullen…I hated him with all of my soul. Why did he deserve Bella? She was so much more than a trophy. She deserved to be loved, not flaunted like no more than a prize won at some half-baked competition. I threw the blankets off of me; climbed out of bed and pulled a shirt out of my closet, then put it on. I glanced at my clock; it was 1:32. Then I walked out the front door and into the night.

The cold air hit me gently, awakening me. I walked down the street, without a regard for any cars. Like there would be any cars here at this time of night.

The park that loomed off in the distance looked inviting, the forest dark, like my mood. I walked in between two trees, like an archway to some kind of destiny. I snorted. Well, the only destiny I wanted was one with Bella. And she wouldn't let go of Cullen for all the riches in the world.

I was walking blindly, with no regard for where I was going. I didn't exactly know why I was out here, but it was quiet.

I took a few more steps.

An image registered in my mind. A deer and someone bent over it. A hunter, perhaps, examining his kill. But why would a hunter be out at two in the morning?

The hunter looked up. His eyes met mine, as black as coal. I recognized his face, one of the older Cullens, wasn't he? Nothing odd about that. Right, nothing odd about being out in all hours hunting.

He let out a noise. But to say it was a noise has to be the understatement of the year, it was a snarl, loud and angry, that echoed off of the trees. It shook fear down through every part of my body. What was going on?

Then, for the first time, I noticed the blood trickling down him face, the tell-tale bite mark in the deer's side.

"But you… and the deer. …the blood." Full sentences were impossible. The other Cullen appeared next to the one on the ground. I began to put two and two together. I'd read things about this. About…

"Vampire." My voice came out in a breath, whispered. I paused for a moment, then ran out of the forest at the highest speed I could muster. The Cullens…were…vampires? That would explain so many things…

A plan was formulating in my mind. This could work to my advantage. Bella surely didn't know of this, didn't know how Cullen planned to kill her someday. Of course, that's what he would do, that's what all vampires do. But she would never just believe me. I'd have to figure out a way to prove it…

The pieces of the plan were starting to fit together.

This was crazy. Three minutes later and I was shaking, freezing in this cold night air. I was going into shock. I wracked my brain, trying to remember what to do for shock. Get warm..and food….

**Edward's POV**

A silence fell. All eyes were on me. As always, Emmett was the first to speak.

"Well, why don't we just kill the bastard and get it over with?"

Rosalie slapped him. It didn't hurt, but it got the point across.

"Hey guys, look what I found!"

Alice ran straight into us, carrying an unconscious Mike Newton.

I groaned.

"Do you even know…?" Sometimes Alice needs to think before she acts.

"Of course I know!" She said, oddly cheerful for the situation. Her emotions were infectious.

"Actually, considering the person, maybe we should go with Emmett's…" A slap from Rosalie hit my shoulder and I grinned in spite of myself. Alice was tapping her foot, impatient.

"I have good news." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for attention. "He's in shock."

"How is that…?" Emmett began.

I interrupted.

"If he's in shock, with all likelihood, he'll wake up with no memory of the last few hours, including…"

Alice finished my sentence.

"His little discovery." Then she smiled. "Why do I get the feeling everything that you just said was picked straight out of my head?"

I found a smile forming on my own face.

"Well, you'll never know." Then I was serious again. "Take him home Alice. Put him in bed with a few blankets. Hopefully he'll think nothing of it."

She nodded, then was gone.

There was a pause. Rosalie turned out to be the one to break it.

"Let's get back. Carlisle should know." Her eyes swept the meadow, then we all took the first step simultaneously.

"So who's going to tell them?"

Behind Emmett's humorous tone, the question was real. In their minds, everyone was volunteering everyone else. This was one of those battles that was won by retreating.

"Thanks Edward!" I grinned grimly. Of course Alice would know. She probably had a vision the second she returned from Newton's.

_They'll take it well enough. As well as can be expected. _

I looked up at the sky, then down to the ground, nodding to Alice's thoughts. This should be interesting.

--

Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it, I thought this would be longer than it was; I guess I write really big on paper or something…it **was** six pages. Lol. Anyway, please review!


	3. The Knife

Bad news-this is a rather short chapter. Most likely, I will post the next one right after this, but since I'm writing this note in advance, I can't be sure. I hope you're not disappointed! The suspense and anxiety comes after this chap!

--

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and Esme kept saying "Oh, Edward…"

When I explained to them what had happened in the past two hours, a strange silence fell over the house. A different silence that I had never heard before. Instead of the eerie silence of the forest, it was a silence of uncertainty.

"Where is this human now?

I sighed.

"Home. Alice took him. She came back half an hour ago."

Esme's thoughts came to me.

_How are you planning on fixing this, Edward? We've never dealt with something like this before…_

Her voice was sweet and calm, even in her thoughts.

I shrugged gently.

Carlisle walked out of the house, opening the front door and watching Emmett fall flat on his face on the floor. He chuckled.

"Well, that's what eavesdroppers get. Come inside everybody, we need to discuss this."

They all filed in, Emmett first, then Rosalie, then Alice and Jasper, side by side. They all settled meticulously into couches and chairs, awaiting instruction. Carlisle sank into a living chair, Esme across from him.

"Clearly you all know what happened today." Nods from everyone. "The obvious question is 'what should we do about it?'"

Alice spoke

"I sent him home. He was in shock….maybe he won't remem…"

I shook my head.

"Yes, Alice, that may be so, but we can't hinge on that belief. He may not forget."

I paused.

"No, Emmett, that's out of the question."

He sunk back in the couch, defeated.

Esme spoke.

"There are a few obvious options." Her eyes swept the room. "We can leave. The Denali clan will be more than happy to have us back."

I continued shaking my head.

"No. I refuse to leave when the situation is solvable. I can't leave Bella. That…" I paused. "is a last resort."

"Well, maybe we can hinge on the belief that everyone will think he's crazy. No human is going to believe a vampire tale." Practical Rosalie. Practical, but ignorant.

"I saw his thoughts as he left. He's planning something…something we won't expect. Something that will give undeniable evidence of what we are. He just hadn't figured out exactly what his plan is. We would have to either brainwash him or kill him, and neither is acceptable."

Carlisle nodded.

"All of you must go to school tomorrow, maybe you can discover what he's planning before he does it. Alice, run back to his house and see if he does remember." She nodded, then disappeared. "Edward…" I heard his thoughts.

"I know. I won't be able to see Bella. But she'll forgive me. I'm not betting against Alice." Another grin appeared on my face, an empty, shallow grin that was more grim than happy.

**Mike's POV**

I moaned and rolled over. My eyes were heavy, resisting the impulse to awke up. When I finally pried them open, I had to shut them again against the streams of light shining through the window. I didn't remember leaving the curtains open…I sighed, then stood up to close then, falling flat on my face as I did. Treacherous legs. Why was I so tired? I seemed to remember something about running…and a deer. It was probably a dream I'd had.

I stumbled to the bathroom and splashed handfuls of cold water on my face. For some reason it was extremely important to my mind to remember that dream. I stood there with my hands against the sink counter, trying to recall it. I'd left the house…it was…it was….I wracked my brain…..1:3…2 when I'd left. I'd walked to the park and…

It all came rushing back to me; I went into a fog as I relayed the memories, images flashing before my eyes almost faster than I could register them. The Cullens are vampires! I'd found them in the forest…waiting to kill me, no doubt. And then I'd passed out…how I got home is a mystery. I must've walked and not remembered. A plan…I needed a plan.

An idea came to me. It was simple, but genius. No need to think it through.

I could prove myself to Bella and she'd love me. Exuberant with anticipation, I slipped on my clothes and paused at the door. I reached to my dresser and slipped my black handled pocketknife into the pocket of my jeans..

--

Yea, a little bit of suspense. When you review, try to guess what he's doing. I enjoy seeing if my readers can figure out the results of my cliffhangers. I'll give you a cookie if you do! Lol waves bag of cookies

Regardless, I hope you review!


	4. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Here it is! The CLIMAX!! This is the chapter I've been babbling about for a very long time, and (here's the bad news) Revelation is drawing to a close. Two more chapters after this, then a rather long, rather cryptic epilogue. But I'm getting ahead of myself. This chapter is going to be extremely suspenseful, and ends in one of my infamous CLIFFHANGERS!! (Plus a heck of a lot of POV switching) I bet you can't wait! Anyway, get reading!

--

**Jasper's POV**

Nervousness radiated off of every inch of every one of us. When we took the first step into the school, we all were glancing anxiously down the hallways, remembering Carlisle's recent warning to be careful.

"We have lunch fifth. We'll meet like normal, like nothing's happening." Edward spoke, then disappeared down the hallway, presumably to meet Bella and really the events of the past few hours to her. Rosalie and Emmett went off down the right corridor, Alice and I the left.

The first four periods were torture. Wondering what everyone was doing, how they were holding up, and what was going to happen. Alice couldn't get any visions, aggravating her to no end. I tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working as well as I'd hoped. The more serious the situation, the harder it is to reach a calm.

The bell rang and Alice sprang up and danced out the door. She was so graceful; beautiful…I shook my head. Time enough o think of her later.

We entered the lunchroom, sitting at the table, not even bothering to get food. The others were already there, nervous as always. We sat there, staring around the room until Emmett broke the radio silence.

"Anybody see him?"

Edward was the first to spot him, five tables away; laughing with his friends like nothing was going on. Bella was sitting with them, the result of her insistence to help, as Edward had told us. She was trying to find out what he was planning.

"There he is. Watch him, Alice. We need to know what's he's doing as soon as possible." She growled, low and nearly silent.  
"Like I could get a vision in a place like this. I'll go outside and report back if I have one." She leaned down and pressed her lips to my face for a fleeting instant, then waltzed out the door. I laid my hand on my cheek, committing the feel of her lips to my memory forever.

**Mike's POV**

I was as nervous as hell. I was trying not to show it, and doing a good job of it by appearance, nobody suspected anything. I had to do it soon, before lunch was over, so everybody, especially Bella, would see.

I bent down to her and whispered in her ear.

"Watch. This is important."

And I stood up, walking casually over toward the Cullen table. With one hand I reached into my pocket. I flipped open the blade. I was next to their table now. I pulled back my shirt sleeve and held the blade to my wrist…

**Jasper's POV**

The nervousness increased tenfold when he walked toward our table.

"Edward…" I hissed at him.

He was confused.

"I can't…he's not thinking…"

I was shocked. Whatever he was about to do, he had no idea what the repercussions could be. He hadn't thought his plan through at all, and his mind was completely blanked out now.

My back was to the aisle where he was walking. I resisted the urge to turn around as he walked next to me.

A smell reached me.

Oh no

Oh no, oh no, oh no!!

The others smelled it too and tensed. I gripped the table, resisting. Oh no…no no no no no! I can't…I hunted last night…I can resist this…

A growl escaped my lips and every person in the room stopped talking and turned toward us…

**Alice's POV**

I leaned against the wall outside, trying to make a vision come to me. Nothing. I sighed.

Wait….

"Oh my God." I ran to the door. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" I flung open the door just as Jasper growled. I could see the blood dripping from Mike's wrist. Jasper tensed. He was out of control.

"No!" I ran faster than I ever had, flinging myself into his path before he could reach Mike.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't resist. That sweet smell of blood…so…beautiful. My mind was utterly gone; predatory instincts were completely in control of me. And like a white shark, when I smelled that blood, I attacked.

The world blurred, the edges were black. I sunk my teeth into his skin. It was unnaturally cold. Shock, I guess.

But there was no blood flowing.

--

More cliffies! And there's another cookie in it for you if you try to guess what just happened in your review! I promise I'll post the next one soon! Revelation is almost over though…tear. I really hope you enjoyed it! Two chapters to go!


	5. Fifty Eight Seconds

Everything is going to make sense now! Revelation is almost over though…everything kind of slows down. I'm really glad you've enjoyed it and I thank you sooo much for all the reviews! Two chapters after this!

--

**Japer's POV**

A cold realization spread over me.

Oh my God.

I looked up; not wanting to see the reality I knew was true.

I drew back from the skin, looking at Mike and his fearful expression, looking at Edward beside me, his face contorted in emotional pain and the force of what had happened, anywhere but her face. When I relinquished my grip on her arm, she crumpled to the ground, collapsing into an exhausted pile.

She wasn't breathing.

I broke down. On the floor, sobbing tearless sobs. My head was resting in my hands, shaking. The world was gone. The humans were gone. The only thing that existed was her.

"No!" I said quietly, sobbing still. "Oh, God, Alice no!" The smell of his blood no longer reached me.

I hated myself. I had sunk my teeth into her flesh, bitten my only love, the only one I cared about. My venom had scarred her skin, already creating a crescent, like the ones on my own arms. It would be with her forever, always a reminder of how her husband had betrayed her. I continued sobbing, inconsolably, until everything was over and all of the people were gone.

**Edward's POV**

When Jasper attacked, there was nothing I could do about it. It was in his thoughts, of course, but even vampire speed and strength can't stop one of us from attacking when we make up our mind to. I had resigned myself, regretfully, to Mike being killed. Or maybe…not so regretfully.

But what no one had expected was Alice. She flew through the doors and threw herself in between Mike and Japer, causing him to actually bite her, a half moon on her neck. Jasper broke down when h e realized what he'd done, sobbing for all the world to see.

And the whole world did see. Since Jasper's growl, every person in the cafeteria had been staring at us, gaping. Then the mass chaos broke out.

Screams, deafening. People's thoughts were so loud I couldn't tune them out, forcing me to endure their hysterics through sound and mind. A mad scramble to the door began, Mike included in it. The back door was overflowed with one hundred; maybe two hundred people in a mad dash for their cars. And all of the peop0le were gone, faster than they had been there. I glanced at my watch. The entire incident had gone by in only fifty-eight seconds. It's amazing how fast your entire life can change.

And when the last person filtered through the door, Bella remained standing, eyes wide, her mouth half open. Then she fell to the floor. And despite my usual reflexes, I couldn't go to her.

God, what a situation we were in. Jasper, sobbing over Alice's lifeless _(A/N: Seemingly lifeless. She's not really dead.) _body, Emmett and Rosalie, frozen, turned to stone, Bella, passed out on the floor. And me, standing there, torn between family and friend. And that's how we stood, no movement, until the sun sat low in the sky.

--

Dang. Another abnormally short chapter. I still hope you'll review, I promise I'll post the next one tomorrow!!


	6. The Final Goodbye

Sob. This is the last chapter of Revelation, after this, it is officially over. I've really enjoyed your reviews. If you really like my writing, you should check out Solstice, or my two one-shots-The final showdown and Belward Fluff.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading!

--

**Edward's POV**

"Well, I guess that's that, then." Emmett's voice actually made me jump internally, and made Bella stir on the floor.

I shook my head, sighing hotly, then pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Edward._

Rosalie's thoughts came to me.

_Emmett's right. We need to get home. Bella too, _she added hastily.

And with no choice but to succumb to her suggestions, I walked across the room, picked Bella up, and walked slowly to the car.

Carlisle and Esme burst out of the door the second we drove up. Carlisle's eyes were wild, Esme's frightened. It was a way we had never seem them. Afraid. Uncertain. Cold. My gaze caught Carlisle's his eyes searched mine. Unable to bear the pressure, I walked through the door and laid Bella down on the couch in my room. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful face in a drastic time. I pulled my hand out from under her head, running it gently down her face. She was beautiful…even when her dreams were in the depths of despair. Even in the hardest times.

For the first time in my life, I cried.

I fell down over her body, sobbing. Not a drop of water rolled down my face, but anyone who saw me would know that I was crying.

"Edward?" Hesitance, Confusion.

Esme walked over to me, kneeled down beside me. She said nothing else, but laid her hand tenderly on my back. If I weren't as old as I was, I would've thrown myself into her arms, sobbing for all I was worth. We looked like we were at a funeral, a still body lying on the couch, two people crying over her.

Life, meaningless. If it weren't for the fact that Bella's heartbeat was still strong, I would be on a plane to Volterra right now. Who knew what would happen next? Fame? Fortune? I wanted none of that.

Murder, like back in Carlisle's day?

What about Bella? Would she be killed by association? I couldn't endanger her. Her life was more precious than my own, by a mile, by then thousand miles.

_Edward_

Esme's voice reached my mine. I chose to ignore it, letting out a small shudder from the sobbing that had recently ended. And, partially, from the internal knowledge of what she was going to say.

_Edward_

Esme tried again.

_**Edward**_

Her voice was more stern this time, demanding the attention that I finally decided she deserved. Her hand felt like a weight as I heard her next thought.

_We have to leave_

**--**

There it is, the end. You probably hate me for ending it like that, because it's still kind of a cliffhanger….Rergarless, I really hope you've enjoyed Revelation, and I thank you soo much for reading!

I'm debating whether or not I should write another story, probably a one-shot, based on what Mike did when the Cullens left. I'm not really sure. Why don't you tell me what things you want to know that I didn't explain, and I might write a collection based upon that.

Watch in the next couple of days for the epilogue, that shows a bit more of what happened. But, mostly, I leave that to you. Never mind, you'll get it when you read it.

Review?


	7. Epilogue

**Bella's POV**

I dipped my toes in the water. Waves crashed off in the distance, sand squishing between the curves of the foot I was balancing on. I gazed up at the sky, the high darkness fading to a thin line of red.

_Twilight_

It was at this time of day that I always remembered. It remembered the black haired pixie who had brought such a peace of mind and amusement to our lives. I remembered the burly Emmett, whose name didn't hurt as much to say. But most of all, I remembered the bronze haired, golden eyed, beautiful one, the epitome of love itself. But they were only memories. A distant memory that was forgotten, except at dusk. When a new day began, when the old ended. I swept over the family in my subconscious, trying to project their images onto the sand with my mind, to see them only once more. In my mind, he walked up to me, saying,

"Bella." His voice was husky and warm. His lips ran over mine, the memory so potent that I felt like I could still feel his hands against my head, his lips on my face.

The angel pulled back, his face solemn.

My worst nightmare came to life.

The one memory that I'd always tried to suppress replayed itself.

"We're leaving, Bella." His hands held my face.

I looked up as far as I could, trying to find his eyes.

"Let me go with you." A futile effort, the answers already known, but an effort that had to be made.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Bella." He pulled his hand from mine, turning to walk away. When I realized that he would really be gone, I ran after him, grabbing his hand again. He turned, looking back at me. He could have pulled away, continued ending the only thing that was my life, but he made no move to.

My eyes pleaded with his.

"Do one thing for me first."

I moved my lips to his, when his eyes closed, I swerved, pressing my lips to his ear instead, whispering that only he could hear.

"Bite me first."

My breath filled his ear, sending my words to register in his mind. He pulled back, gazing in my eyes, hurt.

"Please." I whispered, barely audible, even to him.

'You can find me again, when everything's safe. I'll wait here all my life for you. But my life may not be long enough."

He kissed me again, opening his mouth slightly. When his lips receded from mine, he mouthed 'goodbye', then turned and walked away.

My hand stayed outstretched, frozen to stone in that position even as I faded back to reality. His memory had faded, their eyes no longer the beautiful gold of before. That was the eternal price of remembering. Every time you remembered, you lost a piece of that memory.

That wasn't the last time I'd seen him. Afterward, a memory too precious to remember the full dialogue, he'd come back with a final gift. Two, technically. One dangled from my wrist, the other, I carried with me at all times, a burden and a blessing. I pulled my wrist to my face, looking at the slim silver chain dangling from it. Three charms hung on it, a crystal that caught the light, refracting it in rainbows, and a wooden wolf that howled at the moon and ran without movement.

The third charm was ten links away from the others, set apart both literally and figuratively. It was a silver heart, slightly larger than the others. The front was as smooth as glass, in fact, both sides appeared that way. But I ran my fingers over the back, finding the ridges that had shaped my life since that day so long ago. I moved it closer to my face, reading the carefully carved, loopy scrawl. I read it again, the only memory that I knew would never fade.

_I promise_


	8. A Final Note

Here's my final note, my final goodbye to all of my readers.

The epilogue, which I'm assuming you recently read, is simply a way of giving the reader a general idea of what happened. You can assume whatever you want about what happened. Whether you choose that Edward did bite Bella, and she's waiting for him, or that his eternal gift was his love, is completely your own choice.

I really hope you've enjoyed Revelation, and really hope that you mi8ght try to read some of my other stories. If you have any questions about the epilogue, feel free to PM me, it is really cryptic, and if there is something you don't understand, I'd be happy to answer.

Bettingonalice123


	9. Companion Story!

This is the final note about revelation-I WILL be writing a companion story to Revelation!

Cheer now!!

Anyway, it will be the same kind of plot, but it will be based more on Jacob. Here's a summary preview for my loyal readers-

A girl discovers the pack secret and Jacob imprints on her. But she holds a dark secret…can the pack stop her in time?

I hope that'll entice you guys to read! Feel free to tell me what you think, through review or PM, whichever you prefer. Anyway, if you want to know when it gets posted, put me on author alert so you'll know!

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
